The Phantom Thief of Kakariko
by I'mNoOneSpecial
Summary: This is a rewritten folktale; rewritten using LOZ characters. It is the story of a young mason (Link) who has some very big dreams": He wants to be as rich as the king of Hyrule (King Daphnes Nohansen), to live in a castle as grand as the kings, and to marry the most beautiful maiden in the land: the king's only daughter (Zelda.)
1. Chapter 1

In a distant land called Hyrule, in a small town called Kakariko, there once lived a young mason called Link who had just returned from his journey and had just been acknowledged as a master of his profession. Now this young mason was a very clever and very talented young man, and such young men often have high ambitions in life.

As for our young mason, his ambitions were just as high as well, if not the highest.

And his high ambitions were these:

He wanted to be as rich as the richest man in Hyrule… who was none other than the king of Hyrule himself.

He wanted also to live in a castle as grand the castle the king of Hyrule lived in.

And lastly, he wanted to marry the most beautiful maiden in all of Hyrule… who just so happened to be the king's only daughter.

With these high goals in mind, our young mason began his trade. And he did so very well; everything he did, he did beautifully and skillfully.

But very soon he sat down and said to himself:

"I love my and enjoy my trade very much… but it will never make my dreams come true…

I only earn just enough to live the simplest, humblest life…

If I have the luck to one day own a little cottage to live in… it will have to serve me also as a workshop…

And if one day I will be so fortunate as to find myself a wife… she will be a plain, humble poor farmer's daughter…"

Having said this, our young mason sat up straight and squared his shoulders.

"This will not do! I must think of another way to make my dreams reality!"

And with that, our young mason begot himself to thinking…

Thinking what he could do to become as rich as the king…

Thinking what he could do to live in a castle as grand as the king's…

And thinking what he could do to marry the king's beautiful daughter…

Finally, after much careful thinking, he decided on a course…

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **I know this is just a short intro but I'd still like to know what you guys think of this.**

 **Please review and comment. A** **ll forms of reviews, comments and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated. You are also welcome to send me private messages.**

 **If you do not have the time to leave behind such, a numerical ratings from 0-10 will suffice just as well.**

 **10 = PERFECTION!**

 **9 = Awesome!**

 **8 = Very good!**

 **7 = Good**

 **6 = Nice**

 **5 = Not too bad**

 **4 = Not so good**

 **3 = Bad**

 **2 = Why did you post this?**

 **1 = Why the hell did you even bother write this?!**

 **0 = Delete this shit… NOW!**

* * *

 **PS: I assume you like folktales/fairytales seeing that you read this story... do you also like legends?**

 **If so may I suggest reading my story "The three golden goddesses' godlings?"**

 **CAREFUL! It's a TRAGIC story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The intro got no reviews, huh? Well, nothing new.**

 **Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Well…" said the young mason to himself, "If I cannot become rich through honest work, then I guess I will have to turn to dishonest means…"

And with that our young mason became a young thief. Or rather a burglar, for he would break into houses in order to steal. To his surprise, our young thief found himself to be very talented at thievery. It was not just due to his clever mind and nimble hands; it was also due to his mastery of masonry. One knows how to build a lock knows how to break a lock; and so it was with our young thief; being a mason he soon figured out where and how best to break into a house.

He was also smart in that, that he did not carelessly spend the money he stole, knowing that if he did, he would soon rouse the suspicion of the people and soon be thrown into a dungeon.

As an excuse as to where his extra money had come from, our young thief spend half the day working as the mason he was, and the other of day working odd jobs to earn a little extra.

Soon, he claimed, all his extra work had paid off and he had saved enough to buy himself a young goat.

Soon, he bought himself a pair of new, good masonry tools. The money for them, he had saved bit by bit, partly from his odd jobs, partly because he ate less… thanks to his daily mug of goatmilk.

Soon, he built himself a little garden, claiming that his last job had paid well, and that he had been able to save some more on food thanks to again to his goat and her rich milk.

Soon, he was able to improve his little workshop, claiming that he had been able to save quite a bit on food money thanks to his plump goat and his fruitful garden.

Soon, after many more improvements, which, he all claimed, he had been able to afford after much extra work and careful saving, the workshop of our sneaky, hard-working mason-thief thrived.

By day he was a skilled, hardworking mason, honest and well-liked by everyone in town…

But come night he was an elusive, cunning thief, and everyone in town slept uneasy…

…wary and worrying because of the Phantom Thief of Kakariko, who came and went without a trace and whom no one could catch.

Soon though the Phantom Thief said to himself:

"I now live in a nice, pretty little house of my own…"

"I am now a young man with a little fortune of his own…"

"I have been offered the hand of Ilia, the prettiest maid in town, by her father Rusl the townguard himself…"

"I do better and own more now than most young men…"

"But it is far from enough!" cried the Phantom Thief of Kakariko, "And I will not rest or find peace until the day my dreams have come true!"

"By Din, if I found a way to own a little house, I will find a way to live in a splendid castle!"

"By Nayru, if I found a way to gather a small fortune, I will find a way to become as rich as the king!"

"And, by Farore, if I have found a way to be able to marry the pretty Ilia, then I will find a way to have the most beautiful princess instead!"

But there was no more house in Kakariko that held anything of value. Or at least, of enough value that made it worth the risk of breaking into the house, which, as of late, became harder and harder, even for the Phantom Thief of Kakariko.

"Well…" said the Phantom Thief at last, "Only one thing for it…"

* * *

 **Yes, I know that Ilia and Rusl live in Ordon and not in Kakariko.**

 **I also know that Ilia is not Rusl's daughter.**

 **I have played Twilight Princess, not too long ago in fact.**

' **A little rearrangement of mine for the sake of the story.**

 **Please review and comment. A** **ll forms of reviews, comments and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated. You are also welcome to send me private messages.**

 **If you do not have the time to leave behind such, a numerical ratings from 0-10 will suffice just as well.**

 **10 = PERFECTION!**

 **9 = Awesome!**

 **8 = Very good!**

 **7 = Good**

 **6 = Nice**

 **5 = Not too bad**

 **4 = Not so good**

 **3 = Bad**

 **2 = Why did you post this?**

 **1 = Why the hell did you even bother write this?!**

 **0 = Delete this shit… NOW!**

* * *

 **PS: I assume you like folktales/fairytales seeing that you read this story... do you also like legends?**

 **If so may I suggest reading my story "The three golden goddesses' godlings?"**

 **CAREFUL! It's a TRAGIC story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and a belated Merry Christmas to you all; I didn't get one, but I hope you did. This new chapter here, think of it as a belated Christmas present.**

* * *

"I have to go to Hyrule castle Town, the Capital of Hyrule," said the Phantom thief of Kakariko, "Not only will I have more opportunities there as a mason; I will also have more opportunities there as a thief."

For many days and weeks from then on, our mason-thief worked as a mason but not as a thief. This he did not only because there were no more houses worth or safe breaking into, but also so that he would avoid suspicion in the days to come after he left.

After all, it would be most strange indeed if the well-doing young mason and the infamous phantom thief of Kakariko both left on the very same day.

After all, our cunning young mason-thief was already wary of the fact that the Phantom Thief had first appeared only two weeks after the young successful mason had returned to town.

And what also worried our young mason thief was that he was among the only people into whose house the Phantom Thief of Kakariko had _not_ broken in.

Soon though, all was prepared and ready, and our young thief mason deemed it safe to leave, left Kakariko, and set up a new workshop in Hyrule Castletown.

The first two weeks our young mason thief went unnoticed. These two weeks he worked as a mason, but not as a thief. This he did for a couple of reasons; partly because he was new in town and knew not in which houses to break in and which to better leave alone, partly because he hoped a little that he would not have to steal again, thrilling though it was, and partly so that he did it to avoid suspicion in the days to come once he did.

After all, it would be most strange indeed, if the successful young mason from Kakariko and the Phantom Thief of Kakariko both appeared in Hyrule Castletown on the very same day.

Soon though, after our young mason thief realized that being just a mason in Hyrule Castletown would not make his dreams come true, and after he had familiarized himself with everything in Hyrule Castletown, and after he deemed it safe to do so, our young mason thief began thieving again, partly to make his high dreams come true, partly because he enjoyed the thrill and the challenge of it.

Soon our young mason thief began his dual life. By day he was the young, honest, hard-working, successful mason from Kakariko. But come night, he was an elusive, cunning, house-breaking thief.

Soon he became a respected well-known master-mason.

Soon he became a feared, infamous master thief.

And soon everywhere on the streets the people said amongst themselves:

"The Phantom Thief of Kakariko has come to Hyrule Castletown!"

But soon our irritated phantom thief sat himself down and said to himself:

"I am now one of the wealthiest young men in Hyrule Castletown…"

"I live now in a beautiful mansion of my own…"

"I have been offered the hand of the beautiful Malon, offered by her father himself, the wealthy landlord Talon…"

Here the phantom thief of Kakariko have a frustrated sigh. Then he cried angrily:

"It is not enough!"

"I am not nearly as wealthy as our king!"

"My mansion is nothing compared to the splendid castle that our king lives in!"

"And the beautiful Malon could never compete with the king's daughter, our most fairest princess!"

So the phantom thief of Kakariko cried and then he sulkingly begot himself to thinking again how he could make his high dreams come true.

But there was nothing more our young phantom thief could do, neither as a mason, nor as a thief.

As a mason, he was now the head of Hyrule's masons' guild, with several masons working under him and for him.

And as a thief, our young mason thief had already broken into every house in Hyrule Castletown that was worth and safe breaking into.

Hyrule Castletown now kept twice the number of nightguards it had before.

Anyone who could afford to feed them now kept guard dogs.

Anyone who could afford to pay them now hired nightguards of their own.

And anyone who could afford to have them build now had ordered high walls be built around their houses and mansions.

Din and Nayru are both rather serious goddesses, both stern in nature.

Their youngest sister Farore though is a funster, and can be very mischievous, if she chooses to be.

For the people who were hired to build these high protective walls…

…were none other than the masons of the masons' guild!

…who were working for none other than our young mason thief!

…Who, as no one knew, was the Phantom Thief of Kakariko, but whom everyone knew about!

Needless to say; this mischief of Farore brought our thief mason much wealth and prestige…

…and many times more amusement and laughter!

But not this day.

For though the nobles had made him rich by paying him to keep him out of their mansions, they had by far not paid him not enough to make him as rich as the king of Hyrule!

At last the Phantom Thief of Kakariko sat up and said to himself:

"Well, there is but one thing that I can do now…"

* * *

 **This chapter was more or less not part of the original tale; it was done by myself if I may say so. The original tale as a whole, as you may have already guessed, rather amusing. And, if I may so myself, I think this part here, done by myself, makes a good addition to the tale to make it even more fun!**

 **Well, my mostly non-reviewing readers you know the drill:**

 **Please review and comment. A** **ll forms of reviews, comments and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated. You are also welcome to send me private messages.**

 **If you do not have the time to leave behind such, a numerical ratings from 0-10 will suffice just as well.**

 **10 = PERFECTION!**

 **9 = Awesome!**

 **8 = Very good!**

 **7 = Good**

 **6 = Nice**

 **5 = Not too bad**

 **4 = Not so good**

 **3 = Bad**

 **2 = Why did you post this?**

 **1 = Why the hell did you even bother write this?!**

 **0 = Delete this shit… NOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and a very belated Happy New Year. Here's the next chapter of the Phantom Thief; enjoy.**

* * *

"…I have to break into Hyrule Castle and steal from the king's treasury…" said the phantom thief of Kakariko, "After all, the more I steal from the king, the richer I become while the king becomes poorer. If I steal just the right amount, I will be just as rich as our king!"

With that, our phantom thief began to learn all he could learn about the lay and build of Hyrule's Royal Castle. Being now the head of Hyrule's mason's guild, our phantom thief could look at plans no one else would ever see.

Plans that detailed how everything in the Hyrule was build.

He soon made an important discovery: Hyrule Castle had an underground treasure chamber, and only one set of stairs led down to it. However, adjacent to that treasure room run a tunnel. A sewage tunnel. One of Hyrule Castle's sewage tunnels. Which were connected to the sewage tunnels of Hyrule Castletown!

The Phantom Thief of Kakariko rolled up the scrolls he needed.

"Let us go and see that bend…"

…

"I do not like this…" mumbled our young mason-thief nervously as he made his way through the dark, dank tunnel, lantern held high. After much underground travel he finally reached the tunnel that would lead him to Hyrule's treasury.

As a mason, he passed a critical eye over the walls.

"I do not like this… there is no question; this is one of the lowest tunnels! The ones that collect and completely fill with rain water during heavy rains! Thank the golden three it is a dry, sunny day this day; one could easily drown here long before he finds his way out!"

Nonetheless, despite his worries, the phantom thief of Kakariko ventured on.

"Well… here we are at last…! This should be the bend!" And with that he began to inspect the wallstones.

Soon he smiled.

"This' not as bad as I first thought!" said the phantom thief as he continued to inspect the lowest of the wallstones; the lowest cornerstone, "Being in bend and in the dirty water all these years has washed and wearied much of the mortar away! Were this stone not so big, and heavier than a man, I'd bet it'd be loose!"

With that our young phantom thief stood up.

"This can be done! All I need are the right tools…"

…

It turned that loosening the big stone out to be much more work than our mason-thief first thought.

"Blast it! Demise take the thing!" cursed the phantom thief of Kakariko as he carefully chipped away at the mortar. He took great pains not to damage the stone itself in any way; which had brought him many days more of hard work in that dark dank tunnel.

"By Farore… if it turns out this' the wrong tunnel and nothing lies behind this stone I will fling myself into Death Mountain!"

Finally, one night, after a good number of days full of more hard work, the phantom thief of Kakariko had chipped away all the mortar that had held the big cornerstone in place. With quite a bit of difficulty, the phantom thief pulled the heavy stone out for its place.

Behind it lay indeed some room, but our mason-thief could not see what lay within.

Carefully he peaked in.

Cautiously he crept inside.

Warily he pulled his lantern behind him.

And found himself in a big room full of shelves and chests. Choosing a small chest on a shelf close to the entrance, the phantom thief of Kakariko expertly picked the lock, a skill he had picked up as a thief.

Lo and behold, the chest was filled to the brim with green rupees.

The phantom thief smiled and closed the chest again. Then he opened another, and this one was filled with blue rupees. Yet another held only red ones.

The phantom thief closed the last chest, then crawled out of the treasure room, without taking a single rupee, then pushed the cornerstone back where it had stood before and sealed the gaps with some weak mortar that could easily be chipped away again.

"I have now a way in… now I must plan when and how to haul away all these treasures…"

* * *

 **To anybody who read this:**

 **Please review and comment. A** **ll forms of reviews, comments and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated. You are also welcome to send me private messages.**

 **If you do not have the time to leave behind such, a numerical ratings from 0-10 will suffice just as well.**

 **10 = PERFECTION!**

 **9 = Awesome!**

 **8 = Very good!**

 **7 = Good**

 **6 = Nice**

 **5 = Not too bad**

 **4 = Not so good**

 **3 = Bad**

 **2 = Why did you post this?**

 **1 = Why the hell did you even bother write this?!**

 **0 = Delete this shit… NOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody, here's the next chapter of the Phantom Thief (though at this point I pretty much just write it for A fan of zelda)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next couple of weeks, our young phantom thief kept himself most busy. The first week, and a couple of days beyond, he spent mostly in the treasury, opening chests, counting rupees, taking note of which chests hold the most. The remaining days he spent planning, planning how to carry off all the wealth he would steal.

At last he felt ready, at last he felt confident in his plan.

Still he held himself back and waited, waited for the right time to carry out his plan.

And that time soon came.

The queen of Calatia came on a diplomatic visit and the king of Hyrule welcomed her grandly. For a few days she stayed, discussing politics and spending pleasant time with her old friend, and this same old friend, the king of Hyrule decided to hold a big, grand ball in her honor. The whole night through, in the castle they feasted and danced and were merry.

And that was the night the phantom thief chose to act!

While in the banquet hall all the nobles drank and feasted and danced, the phantom thief of Kakariko opened chest after chest after chest and filled sack after sack after sack. Modest as our phantom thief he took only about half of all the treasure; just enough so that he'd be just as rich as the king of Hyrule. All these sacks he loaded into three small boats he had brought along. And then, when he had loaded all the sacks, he put the big cornerstone back into its place, and with some good, strong mortar he sealed all the gaps.

"There," said our mason thief when he was done, "Now no one will know or be able to tell…"

With that he stepped into the first boat and drove off, out of the sewers.

But then things took a turn our phantom thief, for all his cunning, would have never guessed.

For the very next day, the treasure master descended into the treasury…

…

"FATHER! FATHER!"

The king of Hyrule was so startled by his daughter's voice, he nearly spilled his breakfast.

"Zelda, my child… what is the matter?"

"Father, someone has broken into our treasury! Half the chests are all empty!"

" **WWWWWHHHAAATTT!?"** the king of Hyrule nearly fell out of his chair.

"I took a little stroll in the castle gardens earlier when I saw some of our guards carrying a man into the castle," explained the princess of Hyrule quickly, "I immediately went to see who he was and to my shock it was our treasure master! The guards then told me he had gone into the treasury, and moments later he had screamed and collapsed! So I went down into the treasury myself to see… and found three empty chests! I immediately opened all the others and… half of them are all empty!"

" **THIS CANNOT BE!"** shrieked the king of Hyrule and ran for the treasury, his faithful daughter following close behind.

Soon a frantic voice could be heard.

" **Guards!** Come to me, quick! Call the healers! My father the king has collapsed!"

…

"Father…! Father, wake up!"

Slowly, the king of Hyrule stirred into wakefulness.

"…Zelda…?" mumbled the king uncertainly at the hovering, worrying face above him, "Zelda, my dear child… what has happened…?"

"Father…" spoke his daughter gently, "You fainted in the treasury…"

The king of Hyrule blinked confusedly, "…the treasury…?"

"Yes, fathe-"

Suddenly the king of Hyrule shot up, nearly bumping the heads of his daughter and all the healers and maids who had been hovering above him.

" **GUUUAAAAARRRDDDSSS! CALL MY ROYAL ADVISORS! CALL THEM** _ **NOW**_ **!"**

…

The king's advisors, the three wisest men in all of Hyrule, stroked their chins thoughtfully as they observed the treasureroom.

"My king…" said the first and eldest of the king's advisors, the old lord Rauru, "This here was not done by an ordinary thief. No, this seems to be the handiwork of the infamous phantom thief of Kakariko who has been plaguing our town as of late!"

"The phantom thief of Kakariko…" echoed the princess, somewhat awed, "So it is true what they say of him… he really can break in wherever he wants without leaving a single trace-"

"Zelda, stop admiring the man who robbed us!" snapped her father, the king angrily.

To his advisors he snapped, "Well?! How do we catch him?! How do we get back all the treasure he stole from us?!"

His advisors began to stroke their chins once more.

"My lord, you won't catch this man by any ordinary means," said his second advisor, the lord Gaebora.

"Indeed…" agreed the last of the king's advisors, the Master Bo, "For such an extraordinary thief, you must lay an extraordinary trap…"

"Give us some time, my lord," spoke again the old Rauru, "And we will have a plan prepared, a trap so cleverly designed it will catch even the phantom thief of Kakariko!"

…

The next day said phantom thief was busy making plans of his own. Now that he had finally fulfilled one of his dreams, now being as rich as the king of Hyrule, the phantom thief made plans to make his other two dreams come true. He had decided to focus on the castle first; figuring that once he had that, coupled with his wealth, he could just go to the king and ask to marry his daughter.

"Hear ya, hear ya! People of Hyrule, come to me, gather to me! Listen to me!"

Hearing the herald's cries, the phantom thief of Kakariko looked up from his plans and out of the window.

"Tomorrow's eve, the king shall hold a grand ball, and everyone is invited! From the lowest peasant to the highest noble, all may attend, so far-" continued the herald, "that they can pay a sum of thirty rupees as an entrance fee-"

"Well now-! That makes me the richest man in Hyrule!" said the phantom thief of Kakariko to himself as the herald went on.

"Be that as it may…" said the phantom thief with a frown, "What man celebrates two days after he has been robbed of half his wealth…?"

The phantom thief's brown deeply furrowed as he tried to make sense of this.

"Wait!" said the phantom thief of a sudden, "Those thirty rupees one has to pay… is the king trying to earn back all the money I stole?"

But then the phantom thief began to calculate.

"…no… I do not think this will work…" the phantom thief began to think again, "…might this be… a trap?"

But then he began to think again.

"if it is, it is one poorly thought through! Nothing forces me to attend! I can very well just ignore this invitation and sit at home!"

With that he went back to his plans…

…only to quit them not three minutes later.

"Well Demise take me… maybe this trap is better thought through after all! I really want to go and I can't seem to resist!"

But once more the phantom thief began to think.

"Very well… let us say I do go… is there any way for the king to know that among all the men who will attend, it was me who stole him of half his wealth?"

The phantom thief tried to think of such a way but came up with nothing.

"Very well… let us say I do not go… is there any way for the king to know that I am not among the men who will attend?"

But again he came up with nothing.

"If there is a catch to this I cannot find it… Ah, Din take it! I'm going!"

With that the phantom thief of Kakariko got up to prepare for the king's ball next day.

"After all…" he mused, "If the king of Hyrule is holding this ball just me… it'd be terribly rude not to attend… and mayhap I get to speak to my soon-to-be-bride…"

* * *

 **Well... probably futile but... let's try again:**

 **Please review and comment. A** **ll forms of reviews, comments and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated. You are also welcome to send me private messages.**

 **If you do not have the time to leave behind such, a numerical ratings from 0-10 will suffice just as well.**

 **10 = PERFECTION!**

 **9 = Awesome!**

 **8 = Very good!**

 **7 = Good**

 **6 = Nice**

 **5 = Not too bad**

 **4 = Not so good**

 **3 = Bad**

 **2 = Why did you post this?**

 **1 = Why the hell did you even bother write this?!**

 **0 = Delete this shit… NOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, I'mNoOneSpecial is back and so is the Phantom Thief.**

 **'Hope somebody reads this.**

* * *

The eve of the king's banquet, the Phantom Thief of Kakariko found himself in a long, long, line. Nearly every man who owned some fine clothes and could afford to pay thirty rupees had come.

' _So many have come…'_ thought the phantom thief to himself, _'Many more than I had expected to come… maybe tis' no trap after all… maybe this really is just a ploy of the king's to fill his coffers again…'_

Before the entrance gate, however, stood a servant, a scribe, who took record of the names of all who entered, as well as of their families and homes.

' _Could this be a trap after all?'_ thought the Phantom Thief of Kakariko to himself, as he stood next in line to enter, _'But how does the king intend to single me out out of all these many men present?'_

He saw his answer as soon as he stepped foot into the banquet hall.

' _What in Farore's name?!'_

The king's hall was more splendid than what most of the attending commonborn had imagined. The walls, the pillars, the chandeliers… everything seemed to shine and glow like gold and jewels.

But that was not what had caught the Phantom Thief's attention. Spread upon the dance floor were dozens and dozens of small coin-sized jewels… of all colors of the rainbow.

' _What are all these rupees on the floor?!'_

Our phantom thief soon got his answer, for he was not the only one who had wondered this. Close to him, a chatty guard answered another of the guests.

"…our king has sprinkled all these rupees among the floor to show how inexhaustibly wealthy he is. Indeed one may find it strange that one would decorate his hall with rupees… but that shows just how rich our king is… he is after all the richest man in all of Hyrule."

' _No, he's not,'_ thought the Phantom Thief of Kakariko, but naturally said nothing. Instead he went to the nearest banquet table for a glass of wine, all the while listening to the guard, all the while pretending not to.

"But isn't our king worried that someone or the other might steal any of the rupees?" asked the guest worriedly.

"No he is not," said the loose-mouthed guard proudly, "Our king may be flamboyant but he is not foolish! Just look around; do not see all these guards standing by?"

The phantom thief of Kakariko promptly had a quick, discreet look around. True enough, there were a quite few guards too many for a normal banquet.

"But those are not the only ones!" pronounced the chatty guards proudly. Then he leaned in closely to whisper. Luckily for our phantom thief he had been blessed by Farore with very sharp ears, even for a hylian.

"Among the guests are a number of the king's most trusted knights," heard the phantom thief the chatty guard whisper, "And they too are on the look-out for any thief. They may look nothing more than a fine or humble guest, simply here to enjoy the king's festivity, but in truth they have their eyes out for any thief that may have come-"

' _So that's the king's game…'_ thought the phantom thief to himself as he once more swept his gaze over all the rupees that lay scattered all over the dance floor, _'This is how he plans to catch me…'_

Slowly, the phantom thief began to smile.

' _Well… if the king laid out all these rupees for me to steal, then I shall not disappoint…'_

* * *

 **Well... probably futile but... let's try once more:**

 **Please review and comment. A** **ll forms of reviews, comments and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated. You are also welcome to send me private messages.**

 **If you do not have the time to leave behind such, a numerical ratings from 0-10 will suffice just as well.**

 **10 = PERFECTION!**

 **9 = Awesome!**

 **8 = Very good!**

 **7 = Good**

 **6 = Nice**

 **5 = Not too bad**

 **4 = Not so good**

 **3 = Bad**

 **2 = Why did you post this?**

 **1 = Why the hell did you even bother write this?!**

 **0 = Delete this shit… NOW!**


End file.
